Garagara Pulsa
by Neko'Ran
Summary: Naruto kesal karena kekasihnya -Uchiha Sasuke- tidak mengangkat telpon dan membalas e-mailnya. Apa yang membuat Sasuke tidak membalas telp & e-mailnya?/"Kenapa kau tidak membalas telpon dan e-mail dariku?"/"aku..."/Bad Summary. Author newbie. FemNaru! RnR


**Disclaimer :** Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre :** Romance(?), humor

**Title :** Gara-gara Pulsa

**Warning :** OOC, FemNaru, TYPO, garing, NO YAOI, NO SHO-AI, EYD ancur, oneshoot, author newbie, ending buat sweatdrop (Readers : Gak juga si! XP *melet-meletin Misa(?)), sepertinya gak ada romance-_-, dll

**A/N :** Konnichiwa~ XD. Misa author baru di FFN. Masih newbie banget. Jadi, buat author yang udah pensiun *eh* maksudnya yang udah senior, mohon bantuannya. Oke, langsung aja. Maaf kalo ancur. Don't Like? Don't Review! Gitu aja kok repot toh mba… mas…

.

.

.

Amane Rara 'Misa-Chan

Gara-gara Pulsa

DON'T FLAME! *lempar batu*

.

.

.

Bagaimana perasaan kalian ketika kekasih kalian datang untuk menemui kalian? Senang bukan? Apa lagi kalau kekasih kalian sedang berada di luar kota. Pasti jika kekasih kalian sudah datang di hadapan kalian, kalian pasti akan berhambur untuk memeluknya.

Tapi tidak dengan tokoh utama kita ini, Namikaze Naruto. Seharusnya dia senang karena pacarnya -Uchiha Sasuke-, akan pulang untuk menemuinya dari Suna ke Konoha. Bukannya senang, wajahnya malah terlihat mengerut kesal. Apa gerangan yang telah mebuatnya menjadi seperti ini?

Ayo kita simak! *mencet _remote_

**Flashback**

Disebuah kamar bernuansa putih, terlihat gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah berguling-guling dari satu pinggir kasur, ke pinggir kasur lainnya. Authorpun cuman bias bilang 'terus… terus…' layaknya tukang parkir. Setelahnya, wanita berambut pirang panjang yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto itu terjatuh dengan suara 'bruk' dan dengan cepat Author langsung bilang 'op!' (?). Oke, abaikan saja kalimat tadi.

Naruto sedang berguling-guling di kasurnya karena senang mengingat pacarnya hari ini akan datang menemuinya. Langsung ia raih _handphone_ miliknya di atas meja kecil di sebelah kasurnya, lalu mencari nomer Sasuke di kontaknya. Ia ingin menelpon kekasihnya. Ia tunggu sampai orang di sebrang sana mengangkatnya, tapi alhasil ternyata tidak diangkat. Berusaha ia untuk bersabar, setelah itu, ia mengirim e-mail kepada Sasuke.

Lama ia menunggu balasan e-mail dari Sasuke, tapi tak ada e-mail yang masuk. Dan jadilah ia menggerutu kesal seperti ini. Dan lama kelamaan, ia menangis di atas bantal yang didekapnya.

**Normal **

Sesekali Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah _handphone_ miliknya, berharap mendapat balasan dari sang kekasih. Naruto terus merutuki Sasuke di dalam hatinya karena tidak mengangkat telpon dan membalas e-mailnya.

'SasuTemeCapPantatAyamUeenak(?). Bakalku sate kau kalau kita bertemu nanti.' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

Saat asik-asiknya merutuki kekasihnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Naruto bimbang. Apakah ia harus membuka pintu itu, atau tidak? Ayo kita voting readers-san! *diceburin ke kawah Bromo.*. Segera, ia memainkan kesepuluh jarinya. Dimulai dari jempol sebelah kiri.

"Buka, tidak, buka, tidak, buka, tidak, buka, tidak, buka, ti-…dak," tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah menjadi cemberut.

'Kuulangi saja, deh,' batinnya.

Ehm. Dimulai dari jempol kanan.

"Tidak, buka, tidak, buka, tidak, buka, tidak, buka, tidak, buka," senyum Naruto langsung mengembang. Dan segera ia langkahkan kakinya kearah pintu untuk mebuka pintu dan mempersilahkan tamu entah-siapa-itu masuk ke dalam. Heh, dasar bego. Kalo dimulai dari kata 'tidak' pasti berakhir dengan kata 'buka', baka!

Cklek

Pintu apartemen Naruto terbuka, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut PantatAyamUeeenak dengan kulit putih pucat sedang tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Kakinya maju satu langkah untuk memeluk kekasihnya, mataharinya, belahan jiwanya, orang tercintanya, ayang-Nya *Author muntah satu gentong*. Tapi Naruto malah mundur dan menatap Sasuke -orang yang berada di balik pintu itu- dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas telpon dan e-mail dariku?" ucap Naruto lirih sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu juga ikutan mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah yang sedang bergejolak(?).

"Please la…."

"…"

"Aku..."

"..."

"AKU GAK PUNYA PULSAAA!" teriak Sasuke dengan histeris, melupakan sikap dingin Uchiha yang selalu di banggakannya.

Hyuuung~

Naruto menempuk jidatnya dan langsung pingsan terhuyung ke belakang.

"Lagian juga HPku mati," ucap Sasuke langsung memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

.

OWARI

.

**A/N : **Benar-benar garing *ngorek liat lahat. Masuk kedalamnya, tiduran, bangun lagi (?)*. Misa tau ini fic abal banget dan banyak salahnya. Jadi buat Author senior dan para readers sekalian, tolong bantu Misa. Kasih tau dimana yang salah dan dimana yang kurang. Tapi plisss, jangan flame. Kalo ada yang ngeflame bisa di pastikan Misa akan nangis 7 hari 7 malam, dan bersamaan dengan itu juga, Misa akan mandi 7 kembang (?). Oya, Misa mau tanya. AU itu maksudnya apa si? Oke, review please! :D


End file.
